Myllennium Xtreme Quatro Saga Vampiro dos Mares
by Mimedite
Summary: Com a continuação de Yugioh GX esse anime que eu mesmo fiz promete fazer sucesso!


Mais informações aqui... Este aí sou eu, Mimedite o deus das Outras Dimensões... Se tiverem duvidas sobre o Myllennium explico tudo a cada detalhe!

Música de Abertura.

Sempre Forte.

Jamais deixei de ser poderoso (a)...

E nunca mais vou deixar você ir...

Porque sem ti aqui, eu fico só e desamparado (a).

Quero lhe tornar Sempre Forte.

Jamais morra... Sempre retorne, de uma batalha longe ou perto.

Sempre a vitória, deve trazer com orgulho e dedicação...

Refrão:

Se vai cair... Continue Sempre Forte!

Se vai cair... Sempre forte!

Wôoo...

Jamais deixei de em ti acreditar...

E Sempre forte pra sua casa voltou...

Jamais deixei de lutar ao seu lado, me leva!

Quero ir... Jamais me abandone...

Me leva! Longe de ti, eu fico só e desamparado (a).

Me leva! Pois, sempre forte eu ficarei pode apostar!

Refrão:

Se vai cair... Continue Sempre Forte!

Se vai cair... Sempre forte!

Wôoo...

Sou sempre forte ao seu lado...

Trailer: Myllennium Xtreme Quatro a Volta dos Mortos! (Filme 1, Heishin).

Toda história... Tem um começo!

Heishin pega uma faca e corre atrás de Yugi com ela.

Heishin: Morra Yugi...

E talvez esse começo... Possa ser o fim do universo.

Heishin: No lugar de Hades, governarei a Terra e é claro irá ter o começo do meu reinado no universo!

Yami Yugi: Não se impedirmos!

Uma nova e aterrorizante batalha está para começar!

Vegeta ferido: Vai nos matar assim... Você é louco!

Goku se preparando para lançar seu Kame Hame Há.

Goku ferido: Hehehe... Se não fosse assim, não daria muito certo. Há...

Myllennium Xtreme Quatro a Volta dos Mortos... Hoje na internet!

Produção: Yuri Regis Guia Veríssimo. Usuário: Mimedite Deus Sombrio das Outras Dimensões.

Categoria: Ação/Aventura.

Iniciando filme...

Não havia estrelas no céu, naquela noite do Egito... Porém, coisas aterrorizantes e misteriosas viriam contra os egípcios. Faltavam 15 minutos para meia-noite, quando...

Jack: Mamãe... Mamãe... Pai... Onde vocês estão?! Snif... Papai... Hã? É uma... É uma... Legal!

_Descrição: É apenas um personagem como outro qualquer, que só faz aparição no primeiro episódio... É um menino rico, (nada mimado), joga um pouco de Monstros de Duelo e é o fã número 1 de Yugi Moto._

_Nome: Jack Backer._

_Idade: 5 anos._

_Altura: Indefinida._

_Anime: Myllennium Xtreme Quatro._

_Deck: Nenhum._

_Peso: Indefinido._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma. Carta predileta: Dragão Alado o Guardião da Fortaleza. Ataque: 1400 / Defesa: 1200._

_Mestre: Ninguém._

O menino não acreditou no que via. O sonho dele era entrar em uma pirâmide e era o que estava em sua frente, afinal (lá é o Egito). Na imaginação dele, as pirâmides assim quando alguém entra em uma delas, se torna rei supremo do universo. O menino entrou, e aproveita pra procurar seus pais lá dentro...

Jack: Eu vou me tornar o rei do universo... No meu sonho eu me vi eu mesmo me tornando rei, entrando em uma pirâmide. Talvez... Eu até encontre meus pais aqui dentro.

O menino entra na pirâmide e começa a caminhar ali por dentro, e depois de um tempinho começou a sentir frio e fome, quando encontra uma cadeira...

Jack: Que bom... Eu estava me sentindo meio cansado... Que, bom adoro cadeira de balanço. Mas o que uma cadeira dessas está fazendo aqui dentro? Hã?

O menino vê uma carta sendo segurada por uma corda com um olho egípcio em sua face.

Jack: Nossa! Parece uma dessas cartas que eu tenho. Eu soube que um cara chamado Pegasus tinha um olho igual a esse... Com certeza ninguém sentirá falta desta carta... Assim pelo menos levo mais uma carta pro meu baralho. O que? Nossa que show... Desenhos antigos na parede, isso me lembra da professora falando algo sobre isso, pena que eu não entendo muito bem... Isso que dá fazer bagunça na aula quando os professores explicam.

O garoto começa a entender os desenhos na parede.

Jack: Esse desenho liga... Eu acho que... Hei esse desenho aí é o que estou segurando, uma carta com um olho egípcio. Parece que, é tipo uma conta de adição de matemática. Um homem, mais uma mão com carta... Bom! Estou segurando a carta mesmo não sendo homem e sim um menino, depois, igual á monstro sai e... Essa não! Está amaldiçoada... Eu tenho que sair daqui!

De repente, quando o menino ia fugir desesperado porque ele segurou uma carta amaldiçoada às portas de saída e de entrada se fecham rapidamente deixando o garotinho preso entre quatro paredes...

Jack: Mamãe... Snif... Bua... Socorro...

Transformações ocorrem em todo o Egito, monstros de duelo começam a ficar reais, em volta do Egito passou a ter uma áurea fantasmagórica e monstruosa, com o olho enigmático do Egito, como principal desenho no céu.

Espírito Heishin: Finalmente, fui libertado, hahaha… Obrigado garoto, agora vai morrer, vai virar comida de múmia... Hahaha... Eu acho que vou dar alguns segundos para você fugir... Não, acho melhor não dar. Porque nenhum humano merece isso! Não merecem nem um pouco de piedade! Espíritos famintos e múmias assassinas retornem de seus túmulos e alimentem sua fome de carne humana... Eis uma ordem do ser mais perverso do universo, Heishin, que chegou para reinar no universo, o liberta a partir de agora!

_Descrição: Indefinida._

_Nome: Heishin._

_Idade: Alguns bilhões de anos_

_Altura: Indefinida._

_Anime: Yugioh de Vídeo-Game e Myllennium Xtreme Quatro!_

_Deck: Das trevas._

_Peso: Indefinido._

_Técnicas: Grande Poder das Trevas._

_Carta predileta: Dragão Caveira Negro. Ataque: 3200 / Defesa: 2500._

_Mestre: Ninguém._

O menino presenciando e ouvindo tais palavras severas tenta de qualquer jeito sair dali e começa a chorar... As Múmias saem de seus túmulos e só conseguem pensar e falar uma só palavra. "Destruir!"

Múmias: Argh! Destruir! Destruir! Destruir!

_Descrição: __As __múmias__ são cadáveres que são embalsamados por algumas sociedades que acreditam no retorno ao corpo de uma entidade entendida analogamente a um __espírito__. Tal processo, chamado de __mumificação__, tem como fim de preservar o corpo para a recepção do "espírito".__Ritos__ especiais e embalsamamento preparavam os __heróis__ para a __vida__ após a __morte__, transformando-os em múmias. Uma das obrigações da vida futura era defender lugares sagrados. Caso ladrões ou outros __pecadores__ perturbassem seu descanso, as múmias levantariam e destruiriam os inimigos. As múmias mais_ _conhecidas são as egípicias.Os antigos egípcios tinham o custume de embalsamar os seus faraós. Todos os órgãos eram retirados e os cadáveres eram enrolados em uma espécie de pano. As múmias ficavam nas chamadas pirâmides, que eram construções na forma de triângulos. Os faraós eram enterradas com todos os seus bens. Os povos maias também embalsamavam seus mortos pois tinham a mesma crença dos egípcios, a de ressureição. Elas voltam uma vez como servas de Anúbis deus Egípcio da Morte, agora como servas de Heishin. _

_Nome: Múmia._

_Idade: Não especificada._

_Altura: Não concluída._

_Anime: Yugioh, e Myllennium Xtreme Quatro!_

_Deck: Nenhum._

_Peso: Indefinido._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma._

_Carta predileta: Nenhuma._

_Mestre: Antes Anúbis, agora seu mestre é Heishin_.

Jack chorando: Não...!!!

Enquanto isso, perto do local do ocorrido, os pais de Jack, Cecília e Roger ficam preocupados, porque seu filho se perdeu deles enquanto presenciavam uma terrível tempestade de areia. Acabou que Jack caiu do Camelo e saiu desesperado procurando pelos seus pais. E os pais nem percebem em meio daquela tempestade, daí eles param seus camelos em um território de soldados japoneses vindos do Japão, fazer umas pesquisas nas pirâmides de Gizé. Assim que eles chegam dão falta do menino que se dirigiu até uma das pirâmides de Gizé. E é a partir daí que começa a preocupação dos pais do menino.

Cecília: Eu quero o meu filho, por favor, ache ele... Ele só tem 5 anos... Mesmo sendo um garoto muito calmo e esperto, ele é muito sensível! Vocês têm que me ajudar a encontrar!

_Descrição: Uma mãe dedicada e esforçada. Porém é muito jovem e frágil._

_Nome: Cecília Leyla Backer._

_Idade: 23 anos_

_Altura: 1,69 cm_

_Anime: Myllennium Xtreme Quatro, A Volta dos Mortos (O filme)._

_Deck: Nenhum._

_Peso: 40 kg._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma._

_Carta predileta: Nenhuma._

_Mestre: Ninguém._

Ouvindo o pedido da mãe desesperada, os soldados desconfiam para onde o garoto tenha ido. Para a principal pirâmide de Gizé. Então os Soldados decidem ajudar aqueles pais desesperados, preparando uma tropa para ir pra lá. Mas a pior preocupação de um dos soldados é que provavelmente o menino tenha morrido em ligação com toda aquela tempestade. Ele diz que Roger e Cecília deram sorte de estarem vivos... Até os Camelos que não suportam tempestades de areia sobreviveram...

Roger: Calma querida, o guarda já vai lá... Aliás, toda a tropa está indo pra lá, apesar de eu achar que não tem muita necessidade de todos estarem indo pra lá... Estão saindo agora... Olha! Tente esfriar a cabeça! Do jeito que nosso filho é esperto, deve estar esperando regate!

_Descrição: Um executor que trabalhava com Arqueologia, mas se tornou um grande empresário, e estilista de moda, ainda tem tempo de ser um executor, importantíssimo na rede dos negócios..._

_Nome: Roger Backer._

_Idade: 39 anos._

_Altura: 1 79 cm_

_Anime: Myllennium Xtreme Quatro, A volta dos Mortos (O filme)._

_Deck: Não possui._

_Peso: 60 kg._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma_

_Carta Predileta: Nenhuma._

_Mestre: Ninguém._

De repente, uma voz cavernosa e fantasmagórica diz:

Pobres humanos. Vocês são patéticos! O filho de vocês virou comida de múmia, o que vai acontecer com vocês do Egito, é bem diferente, hahaha...

Roger: O que foi isso?

Cecília: Nosso filho... Ele não morreu... Não pode! Seja lá quem você for só poderá estar mentindo!

Os soldados começam a atirar no espírito de Heishin com todos os tipos de armas...

Heishin: Vocês são mesmo patéticos! Acharam mesmo que poderiam competir comigo? Demônio Selvagem... Eu o invoco! Morram seus miseráveis... Hahaha... Hahaha...

Demônio Selvagem: Uar...

E assim foi. Cada ser humano foi comido, deixando rastro de sangue por cada parte do Egito. Um homem, apenas, conseguiu escapar em um helicóptero, e foi direto para o Japão, o seu lugar de origem, para pedir ajuda e destruir os monstros que agora no Egito habitavam... Depois daquele dia, o homem vai a um programa ao vivo falar sobre o que aconteceu.

No Japão... Programa de Televisão Viva as Notícias! (ao vivo). O único Soldado que restou daquela cortina de sangue no Egito, estava sentado, ali em frente ao público para contar o ocorrido.

Soldado: Olá, gente. Eu primeiro gostaria de dar boa tarde a todos. Em segundo lugar eu não estou mentindo... Eu vi sim! Aquele monstro enorme e verde! E tinha um espírito, que mandou este monstro verde pra cima da gente...

General: Ótimo, agora tem espíritos do mal também? Hahaha...

Público: Hahaha...

Depois das risadas do público, o soldado se levanta bruscamente e diz:

Soldado: É verdade sim! Porque você acha então que eu cheguei aqui sem os meus amigos?! Eu estou falando, se forem pra lá, levem toda a equipe disponível... Vocês tinham que ver, foi horrível!

Uma das pessoas do público: Você está doente, eles devem ter se perdido e você deve ter batido com a cabeça!

General: Não se acanhem para ir embora, nosso querido público... Nós vamos saber se isso o que ele diz é verdade ou não. Se ele estiver mentindo, ele vai ser o principal suspeito do desaparecimento daquela família e da nossa tropa! Atenção, uma salva de palmas para o Maximillion Pegasus...!

Todos aplaudem Pegasus com alegria... Pegasus anda tranquilamente até o microfone e diz...

Pegasus: Olá meus amigos... Hoje estou aqui por causa de um acontecimento muito sério. Este homem, ou seja, um soldado, afirma ter visto um monstro grande e verde, e acreditem isso pode ser verdade. Vou contar algo muito interessante a vocês... Há muito tempo eu o criador do jogo Monstros de Duelo... Soube de uma coisa parecida com o que este soldado está falando.

_Descrição: __Maximillion Pégasus__ é um personagem da franquia __japonesa__Yu-Gi-Oh__, de __animes__mangás__ e __jogos__ criada por __Kazuki Takahashi__. Com seu nome bastante nobre, Pegasus se tornou milionário quando criou o jogo monstro de duelo,O cara descobriu o jogo enquanto fazia uma expedição no Egito e foi lá também que ele recebeu de Shadi a sua relíquia do Milênio. O Olho do Milênio permitia a Pegasus ler as mentes das pessoas fazendo com que ele pudesse sempre prever as estratégias do adversário ( o mais incrivel é que Pegasus sempre tinha a carta para destruir a estratégia na mão). Mas Pegasus tinha um passado comovente, ele era um artista e tinha se casado com uma moça (Cecilia Pegasus), os dois se amvam muito até que ela morreu por uma estranha doença. Pegasus descobriu depois que reunindo as sete relíquias mais uma tecnologia bastante avançada seria possível trazer sua mulher a vida de novo. Para conseguir as sete relíquias, Pegasus organiza o torneio Ilha dos duelistas com o objetivo de roubar o Enigma do milênio do pequeno Yugi. Fora o fato do olho do Milênio dar uma vantagem gigantesca ele tem cartas únicas em todo mundo e uma de suas estratégias mais incriveis é o Mundo da Fantasia. A carta permite trazer os monstros toons que são indestrutíveis no combate corporal. Para Pegasus conseguir a tecnologia para reviver sua esposa, ele planeja roubar junto com os cinco executivos a corporação Kaiba. Para isso ele sequestra Mokuba e o aprisiona no domínio das trevas, depois Seto vem resgatar o irmão e acaba indo parar também no domínio das trevas. Yugi tem o avô sequestrado por Pegasus e ele acaba duelando nas finais pela alma de seu avô e dos kaibas. No duelo, Yugi e o Faraó ficam revezando de corpo até que o duelo é levado para o domínio das Trevas. É no domínio das trevas que o duelo fica legal porque eles invocam as cartas de rituais da Abdicação e o Mago negro do Caos das Trevas. Yugi vence o duelo e salva todo mundo. Bakura mais uma vez mostra sua face maligna e arranca o olho do milênio de Pegasus. E ele precisa ser levado pro hospital imediatamente. Depois disso o cara é lembrado por ter feito as cartas de deuses egipicios, mas só vem realmente aparecer na quinta temporada em que entrega uma carta em branco para Yugi dizendo que ela possui muito poder._

_Nome: Maximillion Pegasus._

_Idade: Indefinida._

_Altura: Indefinida._

_Anime: Yugioh e Myllennium Xtreme Quatro!_

_Deck: Mestiço._

_Peso: Indefinido._

_Técnicas: Usa o poder do Olho do Milênio para ler a mente das pessoas..._

_Carta predileta: Abandonado. Ataque: 0 / Defesa: 0. E a Cegueira dos Mil Olhos. Ataque: 0 / Defesa: 0._

_Mestre: Nenhum._

Pegasus se lembrando: Eu vi um noticiário na televisão. Que mais parecia na verdade um filme de terror... Monstros, para todos os lados... Sim... Bem mais fortes e piores do que este que o Soldado viu. Eu recuperei meu Olho do Milênio, e estava lendo a mente dele, enquanto estava sentado aguardando a minha vez de falar. E eu tenho muitas provas de que o Japão foi atacado por inúmeros monstros. E eu trouxe aqui comigo o presidente que lhes mostrará uma fita de vídeo que revelará tudo a vocês... Entre senhor presidente! Aplausos por favor!

O presidente entra... Todos aplaudem o presidente.

Uma das várias pessoas do público: Eu acredito em você Pegasus! Uma vez o duelista lendário, Yugi duelou contra você, isto saiu em todos os jornais... Você tinha o poder de ler mentes e sabia quando Yugi ia sacar uma carta, e sabia que carta era.

Presidente: Olá... Primeiramente gostaria de mostrar o vídeo a vocês, onde o bravo Yugi conseguiu derrotar os monstros que estavam destruindo a cidade. Esta fita estava em pleno segredo, e isso é motivo de cadeia, relembrar á vocês todas as tragédias, aquelas aberrações em nosso Japão. Pegasus me chamou aqui por causa da fita, o único que tem poder sobre ela sou eu... Mas se esta pessoa estiver mentindo, ela será morta amanhã.

Soldado: Eu não tenho por que mentir!

Em outro lugar do Japão, na Loja dos Games. Solomon Moto o avô de Yugi Moto, liga a TV e chama Yugi as pressas para ver o programa. Solomon senta em frente a TV.

Solomon: Yugi venha ver o noticiário!

_Descrição: Avô de Yugi, e ensinou tudo o que sabe para o neto, Yugi, sempre procura ajuda-lo. Ele mora em uma loja, junto com Yugi, que vendo qualquer tipo de jogo, tipo, quebra-cabeça, Cds de vídeo-game, monstros de duelo e etc..._

_Nome: Solomon Moto._

_Idade: Indefinida._

_Altura: Indefinida._

_Anime: Yugioh e Myllennium Xtreme Quatro! A Volta dos Mortos (O filme)._

_Deck: Dragões._

_Peso: Indefinido._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma._

_Carta predileta: Feiticeira Negra. (Maga Negra) Ataque: 2000 / Defesa: 1700._

_Mestre: Nenhum._

Yugi desce as escadas em alta velocidade, e vai direto a porta tentando evitar o programa que (ele acha que é sobre Egito).

Yugi: Ai vovô... Eu já to cansado de ver esses programas egípcios, e além do mais eu estou atrasado pra ir pro colégio! Tchau vovô!

_Descrição: __Yugi Muto__武藤遊戯 __Mut__ō__ Y__ū__gi__) é o protagonista do mangá e do animê __Yu-Gi-Oh!_ _Yugi Muto, um novato na Colégio Domino, ganhou o Enigma do Milênio em peças por seu avô, Solomon Muto. Quando ele resolve o enigma, seu corpo torna-se hospedeiro de um Faraó Egípcio de 3000 anos. O faraó sacrificou sua vida e selou sua alma no Enigma do Milênio para impedir o Deus Obscuro, Zorc Necrophades, de destruir o mundo._

_Há duas "câmaras" na mente de Yugi. Uma pertence a uma criança inocente, e a outra ao mais velho Yami Yugi do Enigma do Milênio. Quando Yugi precisa de ajuda ou vai começar um jogo, o espírito do faraó toma conta de seu corpo._

_Por causa da freqüente interação entre os dois personagens, Yugi refere-se ao faraó como "Outro Eu". Yami Yugi. Depois que Yugi e seus amigos descobrem que Yugi é o espírito do Faraó Atem, eles começam a referir-se a ele como "Faraó". Um adolescente médio, Yugi tem o coração puro e infantil. Ele mora junto de seu avô na Loja de Jogos Kame. O monstro favorito de Yugi é seu fiel Mago Negro. Os melhores amigos de Yugi são __Joey Wheeler__Tristan Taylor__ e __Téa Gardner__. Em __Yu-Gi-Oh! GX__, Yugi aparece no primeiro episódio, com somente metade de sua face mostrada. Ele e __Seto Kaiba__ são "duelistas legendários". Yugi está mais velho, mais alto, e tem uma voz mais forte em todas as versões do anime. O personagem principal de __Yu-Gi-Oh! GX__Jaden Yuki__, esbarra com ele no caminho da Academia de Duelo. Yugi dá a Jaden o __**Kuriboh Alado**__, dizendo que sente que esta carta ficará melhor com ele. Nos episódios 18 e 19 dessa série, Yugi faz um passeio pela Academia de Duelo._

_O baralho de Yugi tem como monstro principal o Mago Negro. A partir da Batalha da Cidade, Yugi passa a ter mais duas cartas importantes: a Feiticeira Negra e o Dragão celestial de Osíris (__Slifer, o Dragão dos Céus__ na versão americana). O baralho de Yugi é roubado e usado por Dimitri em Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, mas é recuperado por __Jaden_

_Nome: Yugi Moto. _

_Idade: 15 no começo._

_Altura: 1, 53 cm._

_Anime: Yugioh e Myllennium Xtreme Quatro! A Volta dos Mortos (O filme)._

_Deck: Mestiço_

_Peso: 42 kg._

_Técnicas: Se transforma em um faraó com a ajuda de seu Enigma do Milênio._

_Carta predileta: Mago Negro. Ataque: 2500 / Defesa: 2100._

_Mestre: Solomon Moto._

Solomon: Veja isto, anda! Sente seu traseiro pequeno aqui do meu lado e veja isto porque é importante!

Yugi faz o que ele pede.

Yugi: Espera aí, esse aí não sou eu na TV? Hei, eles gravaram a batalha na cidade...

Solomon: Na verdade, Yugi, um homem soldado que foi trabalhar no Egito voltou sem seus parceiros e uma família, por ter visto um monstro verde e um espírito maligno. Chamaram o presidente e o Pegasus para resolver o assunto.

De volta ao estúdio.

Pegasus: Viram não viram? A prova de que existiram monstros reais... Agora... Meu querido amigo Soldado. O monstro verde que você viu se parecia com uma dessas 3 cartas que lhe mostro agora?

Na loja de Games.

Yugi aponta com seu dedo as cartas que aparecem na TV.

Yugi: Hei! Essa carta é o Demônio Selvagem o Garoozis e o Guerreiro Místico de Chacal! Será que Pegasus vai duelar com o cara?

Solomon: O homem falou que viu um monstro no Egito, e Pegasus está tentando descobrir se é uma carta de monstros de duelo.

Yugi: Isso é bem sério...

No estúdio...

O soldado fica desesperado ao reconhecer o monstro.

Soldado: É esse mesmo! É o verde, o demônio verde!

Pegasus: Refere-se ao Demônio Selvagem?

Soldado: Exato! É o monstro que matou todo mundo, lá!

O presidente vai à direção a Pegasus normalmente...

Presidente: Mas como vamos saber se o que ele diz é verdade mesmo? Hoje em dia qualquer um faz o possível para ganhar audiência..

Soldado: Mas eu estava feliz com meu trabalho, por que eu estaria mentindo?

Todos começam a ficar assustados e começa a criar um caos em todo o programa e em quem estava assistindo naquele momento.

O General vai até a platéia.

General: Agora eu acredito nele... Pegasus não é louco!

O presidente guarda a fita e senta em uma das cadeiras, todo suado.

Presidente: Eu estou ficando nervoso com essa situação!

Pegasus: Calma, meu bom homem precisa manter a calma... Não tem motivo para nervosismo.

General: Como quer que não fiquemos nervosos? Você mesmo comprovou a verdade.

Pegasus: Eu e minha equipe de investigação estaremos lá em alguns dias procurar o tal espírito e o monstro.

Presidente: Você é louco... Como pretende faze-lo?

Pegasus: Eu tinha me aposentado no jogo monstros de duelo. Mas já vi que vou ter que voltar a fazer minha boa ação de novo. Até um dia, senhor presidente.

E sai caminhando tranq6uilamente do estúdio do programa e entra na sua limusine preta, que vai levá-lo até o lugar onde está seu navio. O navio irá levá-lo para sua ilha... Na Corporação Kaiba, Kaiba vê todo o programa e decide preparar o seu dragão pra ir pro Castelo de Pegasus no mesmo instante. No quarto de Kaiba...

Kaiba: Huhuhu... Realmente. O tal Demônio Selvagem não é grande coisa, mas é o espírito que me incomoda muito! Bastante!

_Descrição: __Seto Kaiba__海馬瀬人 __Kaiba Seto__), nas séries de mangá e anime de Yu-Gi-Oh! É um __personagem fictício__ da série __Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Mokuba: Irmão, se você for eu gostaria de ir também! Eu andei treinando e eu acho que posso duelar de igual pra igual. __Ele é o principal rival de __Yugi Muto__ no jogo de cartas colecionáveis Duelo de Monstros (originalmente Feitiços e Feiticeiros). No jogo em inglês __Yu-Gi-Oh! Eternal Duelist's Soul__, o nome de Kaiba é dado com o sobrenome em primeiro lugar, ficando Kaiba Seto. Em todas as versões de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kaiba é chamado por seu nome de família, Kaiba, pela maioria dos personagens. Kaiba é o maior acionista e Presidente de sua própria empresa multinacional, Corporação Kaiba. Arrogante e egocêntrico, Kaiba pretende tornar-se o maior duelista do mundo; para isso, ele precisa derrotar Yugi que, para sua humilhação, o derrota freqüentemente._

_Uma das principais características de Kaiba é absolutamente desacreditar nos poderes mágicos geralmente usados na série; ele se convence de que são apenas truques e ilusões. Isso é muito mais exagerado na versão americana do anime. Ele também tem um certo desprezo pelos amigos de Yugi; refere-se a eles como __dweeb patrol__ e __geek squad_

_Na primeira série do anime, exibida somente no Japão, Kaiba tem cabelo verde, enquanto que no mangá, nos filmes e na segunda série, ele tem cabelo castanho._

_Na versão original japonesa, ele refere-se a Katsuya Jônouchi (__Joey Wheeler__) como __bonkotsu__ (medíocre), __make inu__ (patético, perdedor) e __zako__ (fraco). Esses termos foram excluídos no anime americano._

_Muito jovens, Kaiba e seu irmão __Mokuba__ eram órfãos (ninguém sabe seus sobrenomes verdadeiros). A mãe deles morreu ao dar Mokuba à luz e o pai morreu num acidente quando Seto tinha dez anos. Seus parentes tomaram sua herança e os deixaram num orfanato. Quando o antigo presidente da KaibaCorp, __Gozaburo Kaiba__, foi ao orfanato, Kaiba viu a chance de desafiá-lo para um jogo de xadrez no qual, se ele perdesse, teria de adotar Seto e Mokuba. Isso aconteceu em datas diferentes nas versões: no mangá e no Japão, foi quando Seto tinha dez anos. No anime americano, foi quando ele tinha doze anos._

_Seto venceu estudando os métodos de xadrez de Gozaburo (trapaceando no mangá). Mas Gozaburo fez com que Kaiba estudasse todos os tipos de ciências e economia e mandou-o multiplicar uma certa quantia de dólares em um dia. Quando Kaiba decuplicou a quantia, Gozaburo deu-o de presente 2 de ações da KaibaCorp. Porém, anos depois, Kaiba compra 49 de ações, ficando com 51, tomando a presidência da empresa. Gozaburo, desesperado, cometeu suicídio. Isso aconteceu seis meses antes do duelo entre Kaiba e __Solomon Muto__ (Sugoroku Muto) pelo Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis._

_Na primeira série, Seto eletrocuta Gozaburo depois de tomar a empresa._

_O nome de Kaiba, __Seto__, é a fonética japonesa para __Seth__, um dos deuses egípcios. Kaiba é a reencarnação do Alto Sacerdote Seto, o possuidor da __Vara do Milênio__, primo do __Faraó Atem__. No passado, ele teve um sentimento muito forte por Kisara, aquela que possuía o __kaa__ do Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis. Ele participa da batalha final contra o __Rei dos Ladrões Bakura__ e __Zorc Necrophades__. Sua carta principal é o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis. Por certo tempo, ele também possui o Deus Obelisco, mas o perde para Yugi. No filme __Yu-Gi-Oh! O Filme: Pirâmide de Luz__, Kaiba possui também o monstro mais poderoso do jogo: o Dragão Luminoso de Olhos Azuis. Além disso, por engano, ele acaba usando a Pirâmide de Luz, a carta mais poderosa de todo o jogo, criada pelo maligno deus __Anúbis__, que o estava controlando para que ele derrotasse Yugi e devolvesse todos os poderes ao deus da morte. Porém, a Pirâmide de Luz acaba destruída pelo Dragão Luminoso de Olhos Azuis._

_Nome: Seto Kaiba (Kaiba Seto)._

_Altura: 1,86 cm_

_Anime: Yugioh, Yugioh GX e Myllennium Xtreme Quatro! A Volta dos Mortos (O filme). _

_Deck: Mestiço._

_Peso: 65 kg._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma._

_Carta predileta: Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis. Ataque: 3000 / Defesa: 2500._

_Mestre: Ninguém._

Mokuba: Eu vou com tigo!

_Descrição: Irmão menor de Seto Kaiba, Mokuba não joga tão bem, Monstros de Duelo quanto o seu irmão, mas pelo menos ele sabe as regras do jogo. Mokuba é bem corajoso, pois quando seu irmão ficou sumido, ele protegeu a Corporação Kaiba a todo custo, mas logo virou prisioneiro de Pegasus, durante o Reino dos Duelistas. Claro que conseguiu fugir e acabou encontrando Yugi e o desafiou para um Duelo, mas acabou perdendo por não ser tão bom, ainda tentou roubar as estrelas de Yugi, mas antes de fugir Yugi mostrou a ele qual era a melhor maneira de ajudar seu irmão. Mokuba gosta muito do seu irmão e acredita que sempre que ele esteja em perigo, Seto Kaiba irá ajudar._

_Nome: Mokuba Kaiba._

_Idade: Indefinida._

_Altura: Indefinida._

_Anime: __Yugioh__ e Myllennium Xtreme Quatro! A Volta dos Mortos (O filme)._

_Deck: Mestiço._

_Peso: Indefinido._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma. Carta predileta: Obelisco o Atormentador. Ataque: 4000 / Defesa: 4000._

_Mestre: Seto Kaiba._

Kaiba: Mokuba, isso não é um duelo comum. Isso é com um monstro de verdade, sua habilidade é boa, mas não sabemos que perigo nós dois vamos enfrentar.

Mokuba desabafa...

Mokuba: Isso não importa! Dês de que você e Yugi se tornaram os jogadores lendários não param de dar ordens! Você mudou muito Kaiba, não está parecendo com meu irmão, a nossa família não ia se orgulhar disso! Você não está falando como irmão!

E Kaiba se irrita!

Kaiba: Cala a boca!

Kaiba vai embora deixando Mokuba falando sozinho...

Mokuba: Eu não vou ficar aqui, como um mero garotinho com a empregada cuidando dele, eu vou e você não vai me impedir! O que houve com aquele meu irmão que dava até a vida para me deixar contente...?

Na pista de decolagem, Kaiba caminha em direção a Dalila.

Kaiba: Dalila!

Dalila: Sim senhor.

_Descrição: Moça simpática, e delicada. Trabalha com Kaiba, e mora com ele porque não tem onde ficar, pois seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro._

_Nome: Dalila._

_Idade: 25 anos_

_Altura: 1,70 cm._

_Anime: Myllennium Xtreme Quatro._

_Deck: Luz_

_Peso: 50 kg._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma._

_Carta predileta: Dragão Supremo de Olhos Azuis. Ataque: 4500 / Defesa: 3800_

_Mestre: Kaiba._

Kaiba: Cuide do Mokuba enquanto estou fora... Eu não sei que horas volto e nem o mês e nem o ano!

Dalila: Sim mestre Kaiba! Mas... O senhor vai demorar tanto assim?

Mokuba sai do quarto de Kaiba e vai direto pro quarto dele pegar suas cartas de Monstros de Duelo, e sem ninguém saber de nada, Mokuba entra dentro da Aeronave de Dragão Branco. Kaiba também entra em sua aeronave, sem saber que Mokuba estava ali...

Kaiba: Cuide bem da casa, Dalila.

Dalila: Pode deixar comigo, mestre! Tenha um bom passeio!

A nave parte em alta velocidade, direto pra ilha de Pegasus.

Kaiba: A essas alturas, Pegasus já deve te chegado em casa, apressado do jeito que ele é! Humpf!

E fica com um sorriso maldoso em sua face... No Colégio Domino, a professora escreve no quadro...

Senhorita Dask: Essa tarefa que vou passar pra vocês no quadro é tão fácil como...

_Descrição: Nova professora da Sala de Yugi... Existem muitos boatos sobre ela, o 1º, é que ela usa sua beleza para seduzir outros professores. O 2º é que ela odeia crianças, e o último boato o 3º, é que ela só pode trabalhar em colégios que tenha homens, se for a algum que tenha mulheres, sua sensualidade não poderia valer de nada._

_Nome: Dask. Senhorita Dask._

_Idade: 19 anos._

_Altura: 1,80 cm._

_Anime: Myllennium Xtreme Quatro E a Volta dos Mortos (O filme)._

_Deck: Trevas._

_Peso: 60 kg._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma._

_Carta Predileta: Alma de Purificação e da Luz. Ataque: 2000 / Defesa: 1800_

_Mestre: Ninguém._

Yugi chega de mansinho pra Dask não saber que ele chegou atrasado...

Yugi Cochichando no ouvido de Joey: Hei, Joey imagine a cara da Senhorita Dask se eu chegasse atrasado!

Senhorita Dask: Essa tarefa que vou passar pra vocês no quadro é tão fácil como... Saber quando o senhor Yugi Moto chegará atrasado no colégio! Senhor Yugi Moto... Uma celebridade que deve ser... Presenteada com advertências?

Dask para de escrever no quadro e olha para e olha para Yugi.

Yugi: Senhorita Dask... Hehehe... Que cabelo bonito que você está hoje.

Senhorita Dask: Obrigada, senhor Yugi Moto! Mas você devia ter percebido isso faz um ano, porque este penteado uso desde o dia que cheguei ao colégio!

Yugi: Desculpe Senhorita Dask.

Senhorita Dask: Sente-se, senhor Yugi Moto. Agora vou lhe dar uma advertência por ter chegado atrasado!

Joey se levanta de sua carteira bruscamente contrariando a sua professora. Na verdade ninguém suporta Dask por causa do jeito que ela trata os alunos. Até as meninas a odeiam, pois ela usa sua beleza para encantar os professores e diretores do colégio, fazendo com que o colégio inteiro esteja sobre o controle dela...

Joey: Espera aí! Se for castigá-lo, vai castigar a mim também! Você não tem nem um pingo de respeito pelo melhor jogador de monstros de duelo? Você não tem caráter?!

_Descrição: __Joseph "Joey" Wheeler__Katsuya Jônouchi__城之内克也 __J__ō__nouchi Katsuya__) em japonês, é um personagem fictício nas séries de anime e mangá __Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Joey é cabeça-quente e fala de boca pra fora freqüentemente. Joey torna-se o melhor amigo de __Yugi Muto__ quando este entra na colégio. Seus outros dois grandes amigos são __Tristan Taylor__ (Hiroto Honda) e __Téa Gardner__ (Anzu Mazaki). A pronunciação das primeiras sílabas de __Y__ū__gi__ e __J__ō__nouchi__ resulta em __Y__ū__j__ō__友情__), que significa "amigo" ou "amizade". Acredita-se que o nome em portugês __Joey__ foi escolhido por ter um efeito semelhante._

_Na versão japonesa do anime, Jônouchi não usa honoríficos, utilizando uma linguagem mais informal. No filme, ele refere a si mesmo como "o padrinho dos jogos". Ele não se dá bem com __Seto Kaiba__, e os dois vivem trocando indiretas e provocações._

_No mangá, Joey é pobre devido ao vício dos jogos de azar e ao alcoolismo de seu pai._

_A habilidade de Joey em __Monstros de Duelo__ é quase tão boa quanto à de __Yugi Moto__, mas ele participa de duelos em dupla, onde tenta mostrar sua técnica._

_Joey tem uma irmã menor chamada __Serenity Wheeler__ (Shizuka Kawai). Quando os pais de Joey se separaram, quando ele tinha 10 anos, Serenity ficou com sua mãe e ele, com seu pai. Mais tarde, Serenity começou a ficar cega e Joey entra no torneio do Reino dos Duelistas para conseguir o dinheiro para a operação dela. Ele quase perde as esperanças ao ser derrotado por Yugi, mas seu melhor amigo lhe entrega o dinheiro para que ele pague a operação._

_Ele é sempre visto ao lado de Yugi._

_No início, o baralho de Joey era formado quase que totalmente por monstros. Porém, Yugi alertou-o sobre a importância de possuir mágicas e armadilhas. A partir daí, a habilidade de Joey com as cartas melhorou e muito._

_Nome: Joey __Wheeler_

_Idade: 16 no começo e 17 no fim da série._

_Altura: 1,78 cm._

_Anime: Yugioh e Myllennium __Xtreme__ Quatro e a Volta dos Mortos (O filme)._

_Deck__: Mestiço._

_Peso: 62 kg._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma._

_Carta predileta: Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos. Ataque: 2400 / Defesa: 2000._

_Mestre: Yugi Moto e Solomon Moto._

Senhorita Dask: Muito, bem. Quer defender o menino? Senhor Joey... Duas advertências pra você!

A aluna Téa se levanta rapidamente da carteira e bota tudo pra fora!

Téa: Vai castigar a mim também. Parece que você sempre arruma uma desculpa para castigar o Yugi. Quero ver ter a coragem de me castigar!

_Descrição:_ _Téa Gardner__Anzu Mazaki__真崎杏子 __Mazaki Anzu__) em japonês, é um personagem fictício nas séries de anime e mangá __Yu-Gi-Oh!_ _Téa é amiga de Yugi e sua turma, ela conheceu Yugi quando ele a salvou de um assalto. Ela é muito passiva e nunca duela, somente duela por seus amigos ou por ideais de paz, ela é a única menina que anda junto com o grupo. Quando ela duelou com __Mai__ para provar que ganharia novamente as estrelas de Yugi, que estava em transe após quase não ter conseguido controlar __Yami__ no duelo com __Kaiba_

_Nome: Téa Garner._

_Idade: Indefinida._

_Altura: Indefinida. Anime: Yugioh e Myllennium Xtreme Quatro e a Volta dos Mortos (O filme)._

_Deck: Luz._

_Peso: Indefinido._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma._

_Carta predileta: Maga da Fé. Ataque: 300 / Defesa: 400._

_Mestre: Ninguém._

Tristan se levanta e grita com a professora.

Tristan: Hei! Se você for castigar os 3, me castiga também. Se for implicar com Yugi, Téa e o Joey você tem que implicar comigo também!

_Descrição: Tristan Taylor__Hiroto Honda__本田ヒロト __Honda Hiroto) em japonês, é um personagem fictício nas séries de anime e mangá __Yu-Gi-Oh!__Tristan é garoto muito corajoso e legal, ele conheceu Yugi do mesmo jeito que Joey, quando eles pegaram o Enigma do Milênio para zoar com a cara de Yugi. Mas quando Yugi salvou os dois de um grandalhão, Tristan viu em Yugi uma grande amizade. Tristan é o que menos conhece de Monstros de Duelo, do grupo, mas sempre esta junto com eles nas aventuras da Turma. Ele entrou no Reino dos Duelistas junto com Téa, para fazer companhia a Yugi e Joey._

_Nome: Tristan Taylor._

_Idade: Indefinida._

_Altura: Indefinida._

_Anime: Yugioh e Myllennium Xtreme Quatro e a Volta dos Mortos (O filme)._

_Deck: Terra._

_Peso: Indefinido._

_Técnicas: Nenhuma._

_Carta predileta: __Cyber__ Comando. Ataque: 750 / Defesa: 700._

_Mestre: Ninguém._

Senhorita Dask: Hum, vocês que sabem. Vou dar 3 advertências a cada 1, por defender o colega.

Téa: Nós somos todos, amigos.

Tristan: E estamos sempre juntos um do outro.

Joey: E o que fizer de ruim com Yugi, fará com agente, também não importa o que seja!

Yugi: Pessoal... A culpa foi minha... Professora, por favor, não castigue eles, a culpa foi minha, toda minha, eu sinto muito...

Senhorita Dask: Estão todos sem recreio! E o mês inteiro. Enquanto a você rapaz! Vai ser suspenso! Volte para sua casa imediatamente...

A professora foi bem severa deixando o pequeno Yugi muito triste.

Yugi: Sim professora...

Joey: Yugi! Isso não vai ficar assim não, Yugi, eu vou à sua casa, e vou lhe fazer companhia!

Téa cochichando no ouvido de Joey: Joey, não piore a situação, mais do que já está. Quando você for, vá falar com Yugi, eu tenho que ficar aqui junto com o Tristan pra manter as aparências...

Todas as pessoas que se levantaram se sentam novamente olhando para a professora com um olhar de ódio.

Yugi: Depois conversamos Joey...

Yugi sai triste da sala...

Senhorita Dask: O que todos estão olhando?! Voltem a fazer a tarefa! Abram o livro na página 42.

Enquanto isso, Kaiba faz seu pouso no Castelo de Pegasus. E encontra Pegasus deitado na bóia da piscina... Sobre a piscina na verdade.

Pegasus: Kaiba, meu bom amigo, como é que vai?

Kaiba: Não se faça de palhaço e não finja que sou seu amigo. Na verdade eu vim lhe perguntar uma coisa antes de eu ir pro Egito...

Pegasus: Hum... Você viu o noticiário e quer ir pra lá também não é? Pergunte.

Kaiba: Conhece as pirâmides de Gizé?

Pegasus: Mas é claro que conheço.

Kaiba: Eu tenho tido sonhos estranhos... Eu estava com uma roupa diferente. Tipo faraó. E Yugi, duelava contra mim, também com uma roupa diferente. Mas depois de boa parte no sonho, eu ouvia uma voz. Dizendo, vai Kaiba, eu Heishin sou seu mestre, derrote Yugi, e pegue o Enigma do Milênio.

Pegasus: Heishin... De onde é que eu conheço esse Heishin? Que eu saiba... Heishin era um faraó, antigo. Inimigo de Shadi e de um outro faraó. Ele queria juntar as 7 relíquias milenares para dominar o mundo. Você não acha que o tal espírito é o...

Kaiba: Heishin? Hahaha... Acho sim. Se Heishin voltou, teremos graves problemas Pegasus. Precisaremos de muita ajuda para trancá-lo de novo.

Pegasus: Mas as pirâmides de Gizé. Era lá que estava a Carta do Milênio que aprisionava ele. Em uma daquelas pirâmides, mas. Aquilo está trancado com magia, somente uma alma pura, tipo criança, poderia tocar naquela carta.

Kaiba: Yugi não poderia ter sido, o que nos leva ao Jack, filho daqueles pesquisadores. Eu soube que ele colecionava cartas de monstros de duelo. Certamente se admirou e pegou a carta. Ainda sem ver os desenhos na parede. E se viu foi tarde demais...

Pegasus: É verdade! Se antes ele tivesse visto, não tocaria nem naquela carta! Espera aí! Não é possível...

Kaiba: O que foi?

Pegasus: Quem foi que aprisionou Heishin da última vez? Não foi Shadi?

Kaiba: Exato! Shadi será o alvo dele agora... Nós temos que impedir!

Pegasus: Está impaciente como sempre Kaiba, depois diz que eu sou apressado.

Kaiba: O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu fique aqui esperando que Shadi seja morto? Não que eu me importe, mas se aquelas relíquias caírem em mãos erradas...

Pegasus: Do que adianta, nós dois chegarmos lá e duelarmos com Heishin, se ele só tem carta superior? Apesar de você ser um bom duelista precisará de toda a ajuda possível... Heishin, já deve estar com seus duelistas das trevas.

Kaiba: Antes de vir procurá-lo, eu devia ter ido procurar Yugi. Odeio admitir, mas ele é melhor que eu! Bom, mas o que vamos fazer, para salvar Shadi?

Pegasus: Eu não sei... Espera um pouco... Você não tinha uma amiga duelista que mora no Egito?

Kaiba: É verdade, a Isis! Droga, como eu posso conseguir contato? Ela mora perto do novo templo de Shadi.

Pegasus: Tente fazer contato, com ela pela sua Vara do Milênio!

Kaiba: Isso!

Kaiba em telepatia: Isis! Está me ouvindo?

Isis em telepatia: Estou sim Kaiba, depois de muito tempo ainda reconheço sua voz.

_Descrição: __Ishizu Ishtar__イシズ・イシュタール __Ishizu Ishut__ā__ru__) é uma __personagem__ no __mangá__Yu-Gi-Oh!__ e a segunda série do __anime__Yu-Gi-Oh!__ (conhecido como __Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelo de Monstros__ na Ásia). O nome dela às vezes é chamado pelos fãs como __Isis Ishtar__ (pois "Ishizu" é uma pronúncia possível da palavra "Isis" em __japonês__). Nas __Filipinas__, é dublado como Eunice ao invés de Ishizu. __Ísis, a detentora do Colar do Milênio, é a irmã de Marik __Ishtar__, mas apesar disso, ela quer impedir seu irmão de se vingar de Yugi pela morte de seu pai._

_Durante uma de suas trajetórias, Ísis encontra Seto Kaiba e lhe entrega o Obelisco (um dos Card. Deuses dos Monstros de Duelo) para protegê-lo de Marik. O que Ísis não previa, era que ela iria batalhar contra Kaiba e mesmo usando o Colar do Milênio (que permite prever a ação do adversário), Kaiba acaba sendo o vencedor do duelo com a ajuda do Cajado do Milênio._

_Nome: Ishizu Ishtar ou Isis Ishtar._

_Idade: Idefinida._

_Altura: Indefinida._

_Anime: Yugioh e Myllennium Xtreme Quatro e a Volta dos Mortos (O filme)._

_Deck: Nenhum._

_Peso: Indefinido._

_Técnicas: Usa o poder do Colar do Milênio para prever a ação do adversário..._

_Carta predileta: Nenhuma._

_Mestre: Ninguém._

Kaiba em telepatia: Ouça, não tenho tempo pra explicar, mas... Cuide de Shadi, ele corre grave perigo! Eu não posso falar muito! Pode fazer isso?

Pegasus em telepatia: Não! Não vai protegê-lo, leve-o para um lugar mais seguro com menos população.

Isis em telepatia: Sim, mas... Por quê?

Kaiba em telepatia: Faça logo!

Kaiba: Tinha esquecido que você recuperou o Olho do Milênio.

Pegasus: Agora temos que chamar Yugi e sua turminha pra nos ajudar...

Kaiba: Deve estar no colégio há essa hora...

Pegasus: Vamos ter que esperar 3 horas. Vamos nos divertir enquanto isso... Entra na piscina, relaxa um pouco!

Kaiba: Humpf! Tem razão, não vai se importar não é? Hahaha...

Pegasus: Não tem graça! Vou tomar um banho de sol e ficar tomando vinho, é a melhor coisa...

Na aeronave...

Mokuba: Como gostaria de mergulhar com Kaiba, mas se ele souber que eu vim vai ficar bravo comigo. Eu só quero ajudá-lo...

O celular de Kaiba toca.

Kaiba: Pegasus, por favor, pega meu celular?

Pegasus: Não. Você não é aleijado...

Kaiba: Você é muito metido sabia?

Kaiba sai da piscina e pega o celular.

Kaiba no celular: Alô...

Dalila no celular: Mestre, Mokuba não está em nenhum lugar da casa!

Kaiba no celular: Já procurou debaixo das camas.

Dalila no celular: Eu e os empregados fizemos isso, foi o primeiro lugar que procuramos e...

Pegasus: Problemas com o irmãozinho, Kaiba? Hahaha...

Kaiba: Da pra você calar essa sua maldita boca Pegasus?

Dalila no celular: O que eu faço senhor?

Kaiba no celular: Fique tranqüila... Olhe, procure nas lojas que ele costuma ir e tudo mais e depois me da um toque pra vê se acharam... Espera aí, não desliga.

Kaiba vê o pé de Mokuba atrás da Aeronave.

Kaiba no celular: Cancela. Voltem a trabalhar normalmente, ele está comigo.

Dalila no celular: Sim mestre, desculpe senhor...

Kaiba no celular: Nada... Tchau.

Dalila no celular: Tchau...

Pegasus: Huhuhu viu só, que menino desobediente?

Kaiba: Já mandei você calar a boca! Mokuba sai daí de trás! Anda, saí daí!

Mokuba sai de trás da nave fazendo bico e com cara de bravo.

Mokuba: Hum...

Ele caminha até o irmão...

Kaiba: O que você fez Mokuba? Não lhe falei, pra você ficar em casa?

Mokuba: Não importa o que aconteça eu vou com você!

Kaiba: Nossa! Quando você enfia algo na sua cabeça, não tira... Ta! Você pode ir... Não me responsabilizarei com você! Não vou ajuda-lo.

Mokuba: Posso mergulhar na piscina, Kaiba? Posso? Posso? Posso?

Kaiba: Pegasus...

Pegasus: Sem ressentimentos Kaiba! Deixe o moleque se divertir, ele não tem culpa de ter um irmão pervertido e idiota...

Kaiba: Pode entrar civilizadamente Mokuba.

Mokuba: Deixe-me tirar a roupa...

Mokuba fica nu.

Kaiba: Vai mergulhar nu?

Mokuba: Que, que tem? Ai, Kaiba só tem homem aqui sacou? Hahaha... Kaiba deixa de mergulhar de sunga mesmo fica igual eu e vamos lançar bomba...

E kaiba também fica.

Kaiba: Ta bom, Pegasus espero que não se importe de tomar outro tipo de banho. Pronto! 1, 2,3!

Pegasus: Não... Vão me molhar! Eu vou, eu vou...

Os dois irmãos jogam a água em cima de Pegasus. Pegasus todo molhado e com sua bóia que furada graças à unha de Mokuba, sai da piscina. O pior é que todos os empregados foram na rua fazer compras, outros cuidar de negócios e etc.

Pegasus: Seus filhos da mãe! Espere só até eu prender vocês.

Kaiba: Já ta todo molhado, deixa o vinho e entra aqui!

Pegasus: Eu não gosto muito de piscina!

Kaiba: Mokuba vá lá e tire toda a roupa dele e empurre-o na piscina!

Pegasus: Sai fora! Não Mokuba, sai!

Mokuba sai da piscina e tenta tirar a roupa de Pegasus.

Mokuba: Ai, qual é Pegasus, ta parecendo uma menina com vergonha, sai daí irmão!

E mokuba empurra Pegasus. E todos até Pegasus dão muitas gargalhadas. Enquanto isso, Yugi bate na porta da casa dele. Solomon lendo o jornal abre a porta.

Solomon: Há essa hora? Yugi?

Yugi vai para seu quarto subindo as escadas, sem dar atenção ao avô...

Yugi entra em seu quarto e deita em sua cama, e o avô bate na porta do quarto dele.

Solomon: Yugi, o que está acontecendo? Por que chegou nessa hora?

Yugi não responde...

Solomon: Vou ter que ligar pro seu colégio pra saber o que houve?

De repente a campainha toca!

Solomon: Eu vou lá atender a visita, e espero que me atenda depois que a visita sair!

Yugi continua sem responder... Solomon desce as escadas e vai à direção à porta e abre a porta e quem chegou era Joey, o melhor amigo de Yugi.

Joey: Olá vovô! O Yugi chegou?

Solomon: Yugi está lá em cima no quarto dele, e você acho que pode me dizer, o porquê, que o Yugi chegou a...

E antes que o Solomon dissesse a palavra, "atrasado", Joey diz:

Joey: Vou subir ta vovô?!

Joey sobe acelerado e bate na porta do quarto de Yugi pedindo a Yugi para entrar no quarto.

Joey: Hei Yugi! Você está bem aí cara? Abre pra mim, sou eu o Joey.

Yugi abre a porta e Joey entra depois Yugi fecha de novo a porta de seu quarto...

Joey: O que está acontecendo amigo?

Yugi: Joey... Parece que... As coisas pioraram dês de que me tornei o melhor jogador de monstros de duelo... Todos me ignoram me tratam mal, menos você, o Tristan, a Téa... Sem contar meu avô, claro.

Sem saberem de nada, o avô de Yugi estava ouvindo a conversa atrás da porta.

Joey: Yugi escute. Aquela professora é assim mesmo... Ela pode ser bonita, e a Joana Dark! Mas nossa amizade é mais forte e podemos vencer a professora.

Yugi: Joey, não é questão de amizade... É que eu sinto como se todos estivessem contra mim, porque sei jogar bem o jogo monstros de duelo. Lembra antes quando todos pediam meu autografo?

Joey: Hahaha... Lembro sim, mas o que isso tem haver com a professora?

Yugi: Se eu conseguir, reconquistar a confiança dos meus antigos amigos e de todos os habitantes daqui do Japão, que estão com ódio de mim, talvez aquela professora mude também...

Joey: Vai fazer tudo isso por causa de uma professorazinha imbecil? Hã! Yugi, eu sou corajoso, eu fugi do colégio, a professora não fez nada comigo. Eu saí do colégio, por sua causa, talvez eu leve uma advertência, por isso ou até seja expulso do colégio! Mas você tem que voltar lá e mostrar quem é você! Dane-se quem te odeia a única coisa que você tem que saber, é que tem pessoas do seu lado que não vão te abandonar... Nunca Yugi!

Yugi se encoraja e levanta da cama!

Yugi: Obrigado Joey... Você sabe a verdadeira importância da palavra amizade! Eu vou enfrentar aquela professora, que vá pro inferno quem me odeia!

Joey: Você não estará sozinho Yugi! Hehe!

Yugi e Joey vão pra colégio resolver o caso com a professora... Enquanto isso no castelo de Pegasus, todos se vestem e entram na aeronave de Kaiba, para procurar Yugi.

Pegasus: Vou ligar para a casa dele, talvez assim eu consiga falar com ele.

Mokuba: Será que Yugi ainda tem aqueles brinquedos maneiros?

Kaiba: Como se você não tivesse...

Mokuba: Mas brincar com ele é mais interessante.

O telefone toca na casa de Yugi e Solomon atende.

Solomon: Alô!

Pegasus: Solomon, o Yugi está em casa?

Solomon: Saiu com o amigo Joey, quem fala?

Pegasus: Aqui é Pegasus, e eu preciso de urgência falar com Yugi, ele tem celular?

Solomon: Sim, tem, está com ele Pegasus, mas... O que quer falar com ele?

Enquanto isso no colégio...

Senhorita Dask: Alguém viu Joey?!

Abrem à porta da sala de aula do Colégio Domino, bruscamente...

Joey: Estou aqui, por quê?!

Joey entra na sala chutando toda a mesa da professora com Yugi, até que a mesa quebra!

Yugi: Já estamos cansados de você professora! Aliás, nem professora, parece, meninas tampem os ouvidos!

Todas devem tampar os ouvidos.

Joey: Parece uma prostituta!

Senhorita Dask: Como ousam entrar na minha sala assim?! Vou dar mais advertências.

Yugi: Cala sua boca! Não tem o direito nem de falar com o rei dos jogos assim, eu Yugi Moto, estou cansado de ser tratado como uma criança, sem futuro que todos desprezam você será vitima do seu próprio veneno sua vigarista!

O Enigma do Milênio começa a brilhar...

Yugi: Yugioh...

Yami Yugi: Oh...

**Personagem Principal junto com Yuki.**

_Nome: Yami Yugi ou Faraó ou Yugioh ou Atem._

_Idade: Indefinida._

_Altura: Indefinida._

_Anime: Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Myllennium Xtreme Quatro e a Volta dos Mortos (O filme)._

_Deck: Mestiço._

_Peso: Indefinido._

_Técnicas: Tem o poder de revezar seu corpo com o pequeno Yugi, a hora que quiser, e também possui uma técnica que pode tirar um pouco da maldade do oponente, para fazê-lo refletir sobre seus erros..._

_Carta predileta: Mago Negro. Ataque: 2500 / Defesa: 2100._

_Mestre: Ninguém._

Senhorita Dask: O que está acontecendo?!

Yami Yugi: Humpf! Quer jogar?

Senhorita Dask: Você não pode ser um bom jogador... Kaiba é o melhor de todos!

O dono do colégio entra na sala e...

Dono do colégio: Mas o que está acontecendo?!

Joey: Eu explico depois! A arena de duelo está aberta?

Dono do colégio: Está sim, mas...

Todos vão pra arena de duelo antes que o diretor possa dizer a palavra Exodia!

Dask e Yugi: É hora do duelo!

Senhorita Dask: Eu começo, colocando uma carta em modo de defesa...

Yami Yugi no pensamento: Ela sabe jogar monstros de duelo, eu pensei que ela falava demais! Mais eu primeiro preciso testar suas habilidades...

Todos ficam em volta da arena de duelo...

Dono da colégio: Eu exijo saber o que está acontecendo aqui!

Joey: Essa professora, que o senhor paga salário agora todos os meses... Não passa de uma imbecil desmamada!

Senhorita Dask: Mentira! Esses garotos me odeiam meu lindo... Pó favor, os coloque de castigo!

Téa no pensamento: É estranho... O Faraó tinha ido embora do corpo de Yugi, mas... Parece que ele voltou... Por que será?

Tristan: Percebeu não é Téa?

Téa: Hã?

Tristan: A mudança... Yugi só muda seu estilo quando se transforma naquele faraó... Pelo que sei, ele já se foi faz um tempo... Por que será que ele voltou agora?

Téa: Como vou saber Tristan? Onde está Joey...

Joey: Estou aqui atrás... Realmente, parece que o espírito Yami Yugi está de volta, e se ele voltou, não foi pra tomar biscoitos com leite!

Yami Yugi: Huhuhu... Como tive saudades desta carta... Eu invoco o Mago Negro! Agora, Mago Negro ataque de Magia Negra!

E o monstro de Dask é destruído...

Senhorita Dask: Droga! Meu Senhor do Vampiro!

Yami Yugi no pensamento: Eu tenho que tomar bastante cuidado com essa duelista... Da pra ver que seu Deck é das trevas...

Dask pega uma carta da parte de cima de seu baralho e vem...

Senhorita Dask no pensamento: Hahaha... É agora que o famoso Mago Negro está em minhas mãos...

Senhorita Dask: Haha! Morra Mago Negro, eu invoco o Desespero da Obscuridade, ataque!

Yami Yugi: Maldição!

Joey: Os dois começaram com 4000 de pontos de vida, o que faz agora Yugi ficar com 3500. Será que Yugi ganha?

Téa: Joey... Você como melhor amigo dele não sabe se ele vai ganhar? Não se esqueça que ele salvou o mundo, Yugi e Seto Kaiba são os melhores jogadores que existem junto com um outro garoto que acho que se chama Yuki.

Tristan: Yugi sempre enfrentou inimigos mais fortes que ele, nunca mais fracos e sempre venceu. Essa é a diferença que permite que Yugi ganhe...

Yugi pega uma carta...

Yami Yugi no pensamento: Bom pelo menos tem uma armadilha das quatro cartas mágicas... Força Espelho. Eu vou colocar você virada para baixo... E do jeito que eu percebi que ela joga, ela vai querer atacar meus pontos de vida...

Senhorita Dask: Hum... Se eu soubesse que o duelista lendário era um menino que não sabe duelar bem, eu ia contratá-lo pra fazer faxina lá em casa...

Joey: Está vendo as indiretas dela diretor?

Senhorita Dask: Eu invoco o Kuriboh em modo de defesa... Desespero da Obscuridade, ao ataque!

Yami Yugi: Revele-se armadilha! Essa é a carta armadilha Força Espelho... Seu ataque vai voltar pra você!

Senhorita Dask: Não! Hora você vai ver...

Yami Yugi: Eu invoco a Maga Negra... E coloco uma a carta mágica, Monstro que renasce... E vou escolher para reviver, o Mago Negro... Ofereço essas duas cartas como tributo podendo invocar, o Sacerdote de Magia Negra!

Joey: Hã? O Sacerdote de que?

Tristan: Eu não sabia que Yugi tinha essa carta! O Sacerdote da Magia Negra é também conhecido como o Feiticeiro da Magia Negra que tem um efeito. Esta carta, não pode ser invocada por invocação-normal ou baixado, Esta carta, não pode ser invocada por invocação-especial excerto oferecendo 2 monstros de Tipo Mago de Nível 6 ou maior do seu campo como Tributo, Enquanto esta carta permanecer no campo com a face para cima, você pode anular a ativação de cartas de Armadilha e destruí-los.

Yami Yugi: Esta carta... Tem 3200 de Ataque e de Defesa 2800. Por tanto é impossível suas cartas negras, ajudarem você. Agora, Sacerdote da Magia Negra, ataque diretamente os pontos de vida de Dask!

Senhorita Dask: Não... Eu perdi.

O dono do colégio caminha até a Dask.

Dono do colégio: Vocês dois. Yugi e Dask vão me dizer por que estavam duelando sem permissão! Eu não estou pedindo, eu estou exigindo! Quero respostas agora!

Téa vai falar com o dono do colégio.

Téa: Senhor a culpa não é de ninguém aqui. É só dessa porcaria que você chama de professora... Ela ta usando sua beleza para trabalhar em outros colégios, seduzir os homens e ganhar alta quantia em dinheiro, ela ainda maltrata os alunos.

Senhorita Dask: Imagine meu bom homem... Eles adoram fazer piadinhas!

Yami Yugi: Não é piadinha coisa nenhuma! Você trata mal todos os alunos desta sala e eu tenho como provar usando meus poderes do Enigma do Milênio.

Dono do colégio: Está se tornando um caos. Muito bem! Chegou à hora da verdade. Se Dask é assim, ela vai pra cadeia!

Yami Yugi: Veja o senhor mesmo! Enigma do Milênio mostre seus truques, agora...

O Enigma brilha e aparece uma ilusão do que Dask faz na sala de aula.

Depois de uns minutos Dask é levada para a cadeia, quando a aeronave de Kaiba aparece, e procura um lugar para pousar. Kaiba, Pegasus e Mokuba vão até Yugi.

Yami Yugi: Kaiba, Pegasus, Mokuba?

Mokuba Pegasus e Kaiba: Yami Yugi?

Yami Yugi: Conversamos do lado de fora do colégio. Pelo incidente que houve aqui, as aulas foram suspensas por uma semana.

Todos vão lá pra fora.

Yami Yugi: Eu voltei, porque era necessário. Sinto que haverá muitas mortes neste mundo, muita batalha, e voltei para ajudar...

Kaiba: Seu pressentimento o trouxe aqui? Humpf! Patético! Mas não vim de tão longe para cantar parabéns pra você, Yugi, e sim pedir para que se reúna a nós, junto com seus amigos.

Yami Yugi: O que se passa aqui?

Kaiba: Vou contar dês de o começo...

Yugi chama seus amigos e Kaiba diz toda a verdade sobre Heishin.

Kaiba: Entenderam? Nós temos que ir até lá, salvar Shadi e aprisionar Heishin novamente...

Yami Yugi: Acho que o avô do pequeno Yugi não vai se importar... Vamos nessa então.

Joey: Todos estão com seus baralhos?

Téa: Com certeza!

Pegasus: Vamos logo, temos muita coisa pra fazer...

E todos partem em busca de Heishin, pelo Egito. Eles vão à casa de Shadi... A aeronave pousa, e eles saem. Chegando a casa de Shadi eles vêem a porta arrombada.

Yugi: Heishin... Droga, nem Isis nem Shadi...

Kaiba: Mokuba fique aqui para cuidar desta casa... Eles podem voltar!

Mokuba: Mas irmão...

Pegasus: Agora então, é a nossa vez. Joey e Téa devem ir com Yugi. Tristan vai com Kaiba, e eu vou procurar Bakura.

Kaiba: Certo! Yugi nós vamos enfrentar o Heishin!

Yugi: Certo! Yugioh...

Yami Yugi: Vamos nessa...

Kaiba: Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis!

Yami Yugi: Dragão Alado de Rá! Suba Joey, Téa!

Enquanto isso, no templo de Heishin.

Heishin: Yugi e Kaiba estão vindo para cá! Maldição, infelizmente eu não tenho o poder para combatê-los. Felizmente tenho vocês como escudo...

Na parede estão Shadi e Isis presos...

Heishin: Huhuhu... Se você não fosse tão infantil a ponto de querer me enfrentar, provavelmente eu tornaria você uma de minhas duelistas. Com seu conhecimento sobre o Egito, até poderia governar o universo...

Isis: Não sei o que você pretende fazer, mas... O que Shadi e eu temos com seu plano? De qualquer jeito o mal sempre perde você sabe disso...

Heishin: Minha fofa...

Isis: Olha lá como fala comigo!

Heishin: Você não sabe o porquê, que eu os capturei não? Você possuía uma relíquia milenar, que a tornava tão forte quanto eu, até me aprisionar de volta naquela carta. E Shadi, tinha mais de uma relíquia. Ele poderia se quisesse... Torturar-me! Mais aquelas relíquias agora estão na mão de meus súditos duelistas malignos.

Shadi: O que pretende fazer?

Fica andando pra lá e pra cá em sua sala...

Heishin: Juntar as 7 relíquias até liberar um guardião poderosíssimo. E assim derrotar de uma vez por todas o Faraó e seus amigos! Também dominar o universo... Isso é o sonho de qualquer um! Para recuperar as outras relíquias, enviei ladrões, em volta de todo o Egito, para quando eles estiverem descansando... Eles vão agarrar as relíquias e traze-las para mim!

Isis: Esse é o plano mais idiota que eu já ouvi!

Heishin: Bom! Isso é o que vamos ver. A propósito. Estou mantendo vocês aqui, porque se o Faraó tentar algo contra mim... Humpf! Eu preciso dizer quais são as pessoas que vão sofrer? Hahaha...

Heishin vai embora deixando os dois ali.

Isis no pensamento: Yugi... Kaiba... Não devem vir, por favor, fiquem onde estão ou fujam pra bem longe...

Enquanto isso, já escurecendo...

Kaiba: Droga! Está escurecendo... Duelar de noite não é uma boa opção... Os habitantes daqui fugiram... Ou foram comidos vivos. Não... Se tivessem sido comidos estariam rastros de sangue... Oh! É o Demônio Selvagem! Aquele que está ali é o... Bakura! Acorde Tristan!

Tristan acorda desesperado com o soco que o Kaiba dá em seu ombro...

Tristan: Hã? O que? Onde? Como? Ai! Kaiba...

Este "Ai!" foi porque o Kaiba deu tapa na cabeça do Tristan depois do soco.

Kaiba: Não... É a minha avó. Seu tolo olha lá em baixo!

Tristan curva seu corpo para baixo e um pouco pra fora do Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis, e vê o Bakura e o Demônio Selvagem...

Tristan: É o Bakura! Pouparemos o trabalho de Pegasus...

Kaiba: Não exatamente! E se não for o Bakura? E se for uma ilusão criada, para tentar nos matar? Venha, vamos descer e ver a cor da situação.

O que será que vai acontecer com Kaiba e Tristan? Será que é Bakura? E se for, o que ele estaria fazendo no Egito? E enquanto A Shadi, Yugi e os outros? O que acontecerá com eles?

Não percam! A próxima parte deste magnífico Filme que será...

Música de Encerramento.

Nunca Desistirei.

Eu sempre sonhei que um dia ia ser forte.

Proteger meus amigos e ao universo

Irei lutar, nunca vou desistir.

Nunca!

Nunca Desistirei de lutar por um mundo justo

Por aquilo que lutarei... Nunca deixarei de me lembrar...

Um poder super divino me avisou... Para eu nunca desistir...

Refrão (3x).

Nunca desistirei, de proteger, aquilo que é sagrado!

Nunca desistirei, de proteger os meus amigos!

Nunca desistirei, de lutar e amar...

Nunca desistirei, não importando a dificuldade...

Irei lutar para alcançar meu sonho e meu objetivo!

Desistir Nunca, Uau!

Nas próximas partes...

Heishin, o Faraó demoníaco, volta à vida trazendo seus monstros e seus duelistas magníficos... O plano de Heishin é roubar as Relíquias do Milênio enquanto os heróis estão cansados, e seu plano sai perfeito. O que não era previsto, é que as relíquias iam obedecer aos comandos de Heishin, e finalmente um inimigo muito poderoso aparece. Este inimigo destrói Heishin, e foge com seus soldados e seu baralho, para fazer seu reinado em outra dimensão, com a ajuda das 7 relíquias. Depois de um tempo o inimigo novo enche as relíquias de trevas e poder, fazendo reviver o rei dos mortos... Hades e seus terríveis espectros... Tudo isso e muito mais nas próximas partes de Myllennium Xtreme Quatro!


End file.
